Yes, Mr President
by Kanchome
Summary: Kendall Knight is the new president of the United States. He is way over his head and needs his boyfriend, Logan to keep him sane.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, Mr. President**  
**Chapter 1**

**I do not own the show or any characters. If only I did. Hmmm... Anyway. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I adjusted my jacket and combed my hair before heading out of my apartment. Today I start a job as the president of the United States. I look back at the empty room, my home for the past five years.

In the midst of my sad nostalgia, I recieve a call from my boyfriend, Logan. Being the president is amazing, but not when there is no privacy around my relationship. "Hello, babe," I greeted him. I knew it must be one of his time checks on me. I swear he wants to be my secretary.

"Hi," he responded, "just called to remind you about the meeting you have in twenty minutes."

"Oh, right. Love you," I said giving a phone kiss that he returned and running off.

"Hello, sir," the driver said as he opened the door and directed me into the car.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I entered the Limo. I stared at the classic flags on the front of the slick, black, shiny Limo. When I finally stopped looking around in wonder and glanced out the window, I realized the limo had almost arrived at the house where I would live for the next four years, or maybe more.

Once we arrived I found my way to a bright room with a small group of people in it. Kelly, my secretary walked up to me, followed by two men and two women.  
"These are your new assistants," she said. "This is Carlos, your chef. He will cook anything you want, any time you want. This is James. He is your personal butler. Anything you want done he will make sure gets done." Lastly she pointed to the two girls. "These two are Camille and Jo. They will be the head maids. I hope you enjoy your time here, sir, and please contact anyone you need. The contact list is on every desk."

The group exited and I followed behind them. The halls were long, luxurious, and very beautiful. A little use of color couldn't hurt though.  
"Sir," Kelly said, stopping and walking back toward me, "you need to stay in your work or living area. There are tours all day today and unless you want to be questioned on your first day, I would stay away."

I thanked her and began to meander around in the areas I was supposed to stay in. Only a matter of minutes later was I calling Logan to come save me from boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, Mr. President

Chapter 2

I do not own the show or any characters. If only I did. Hmmm... Anyway. Hope you like it!

* * *

Kendall P.O.V.

I walked into the living room to wait for Logan. The room was nice tastes little tacky. It had a dark green couch with matching love seat, a mahogany coffee table, and light brown walls. Very elegant.

Only moments later I saw Logan walking in through the hallway down to me.

"Sorry, I was in the bedroom," he apologized. "Where do you want to go? We can stay here and do nothing, or we can go and maybe have some lunch?"

"Mm," I hummed "Can we go to Morazio's?" I asked, practically jumping like a little girl.

Logan gave me a nod and linked our hands together. We walked out the front door and out to the car. We were greeted by about a dozen guards.

"Boys, either stay in the back or don't come at all." I ordered getting in the back of the same Limo that brought me here.

The entire drive Logan and I made out like horny dogs. We're thirty, but we act like teens.

Finally we arrived at the small Italian restaurant. It was no place you would expect a president to eat at, but it's my favorite.

"Here we are," Logan said as he lead me into the building. It was a run down, shack, and was badly in need of a paint job.

As soon as we walked in we were greeted by an usher. "Would you like a table for two, or a table for eight?" He asked, obviously meaning the guards behind me.

"Two, please. We have an, uh, agreement." I chuckled.

"Right this way, Mr. President." He smiled

We were directed to a small table with chairs on either side. It was a small, circular, table covered in a white cloth. It was a very nice place, but you would never know from the outside.

"Wine, sir?" He asked.

"Oh, it's only lunch. No thank you." I responded.

The man left us alone at our table. We could see the guards looking over menus every few seconds.

"So, Mr. President. What is it like being the head hauncho?" Logan asked in a cute little voice.

"Very nice. Although, it does get weird when the guards won't leave me alone." I responded.

"It's only the first day. I'm sure it will get better."

We both smiled and had a small kiss before the man came back to take our orders.

He took our orders and menus. Soon returning with a couple of drinks.

"On the house. For the President and his date." he said setting the drinks down.

We talked and passed time until we finished with lunch. We linked hands and walked out of the restaurant with big smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, Mr. President

Chapter 3

I do not own the show or any characters. If only I did. Hmmm... Anyway. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Logan P.O.V**

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked Camille as we walked down the path in the garden.

"Well, you have to accept that he is the president. He does have a very important job that keeps him busy." She responded.

"I know, but what about when he's actually free? He won't even have dinner with me."

She gave me a look that said she had been stumped and didn't know what to say.

"I have to go. Break is over." She said looking at her watch.

"Okay, thanks, you are such a great friend." I said and gave her a hug before she ran off.

Only four months ago he was calling me to come save him and take him to lunch. He would kiss me and then cuddle in bed while watching some movie neither of us cared about. I just want that again More than anything else.

I started started sweating badly and decided to go do something creative inside. I snipped a beautiful red rose and headed in.

Right as I walked into the living room I saw Kelly running towards me.

"THANK GOODNESS!" She yelled out when she saw me. "I have been trying to find you. You love to decorate and plan, I am really busy. Can you plan all of the Fourth of July party stuff?"

"What?!" I yelled in surprise. "That's only five days!" I screamed. That's such short notice. But thought about it for a second as Kelly gave me a look of desperation.

It would give me a chance to woo Kendall over since it's his favorite holiday. "I'll do it." I said. She responded with a big hug and ran off In a flash.

Well, looks like I have this opportunity. I ran to my office and started going through my contacts of bakeries, florists, and party stores.

I felt a little overwhelmed and pushed my little red button on my desk.

"Yes, sir?" Gerrard, the, well I call him 'the intercom guy'.

"I need James in here Immediately please." I ordered.

Seconds later I was greeted by James at my door way. "How can I help you?" He asked.

"I need you to call these places and say exactly what I have written under them." I said. I handed him a long piece of paper with numbers of the places and things I needed ordered.

"Right away, sir." He said. "Anything else?"

I shook my head and as he left I caught a glimpse of his amazing butt hidden underneath that tuxedo.

I gathered myself and began the guest list and sent it to Javier, the invitation consultant.

After a few hours of planning it out I was done. A couple days later the decorations arrived. Everyone was decorating or cleaning or even just freaking out. This was the biggest party of the year!

I went through the large building checking on everything. Carlos was doing wonderful on the food. The cupcakes looked amazing with the little flag designs they made with the icing. Camille and Jo were doing excellent with the decorations, and Lucy was working really fast on the firework display set up.

Everything looked awesome and tomorrow was it! I decided to fool around and relax until then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally it was party time! I went through and got my tux, hair cut, and went to lunch with Camille.

"This place is amazing!" Camille yelled as she got out of the Limo.

We had arrived at a smaller black building that looked very nice. We walked in and felt like stepping into Italy. The smell of garlic and sauces filled my nose, a small garden in the center, and white, stone walls.

We were seated and ordered rather quickly. As soon as the waitress was gone Camille whispered to me, " I know about James."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, come on. You always stare at him."

"He is just cute, and nice, an he pays attention to me."

"Not to mention that ass." She smiled.

I giggled a little. "Can we drop it. I love Kendall. James is just a little bit of eye candy that every person has."

"Fine." She wouldn't stop smiling. We finished lunch and went back to the house.

We went up to my bedroom and helped each other dress and situate everything. I wore just a black, shiny tux, and Camille wore a little blue dress with red trim at the bottom. She had her hair up buns clean bun albeit few soft pieces.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we headed off to the ball room.

The large room that had gold walls, now is filled with red, white, and blue. People are dancing and dressed having an amazing time.

Soon I was greeted by Kendall who took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I waved bye to Camille and was suppressed by a kiss.

"I love you so much." Kendall said giving me another kiss.

"I love you too." I kissed back.

We danced for what seemed like years yet went too fast before Kelly announced it was time for the fireworks.

Everyone gathered outside in the garden and watched the much anticipated fireworks.

Only a couple had lit off before Kendall whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry. I have been so busy and so distracted. I love you. I want to make this right. I really love you." He got down on one knee and everyone's gaze went to us. He pulled out a ring and continued. "I want you to always be mine. Please marry me."

I shrieked and threw my arms around him with 'yes' being yelled constantly. Everyone cheered and he kissed me.

Once everything had died down we went to our bedroom. What a perfect end to a perfect night.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it's so long. I wanted to do a Fourth of July thing since it's kind of a big thing in the White House. Well, hope you liked it! Please fallow and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everybody. I'll work on making them longer and more detailed. Hope this one is good! Please read the author notes after.**

* * *

**Logan P.O.V.**

I am the happiest man on earth. I live in the White House, I have the most amazing friend ever, and I am getting married to the President of the United States. Our engagement party was in one week and I am busy.

Camille took over for everything. She was like my Maid of Honor. Kendall was busy as always and meant that I never see him. Though he does clear out his nights for me.

I haven't stopped smiling all day. I adjusted my clothes and walked out of my bedroom. As soon as I left the door way I was greeted by Camille.

"Hi, don't go outside. Jo and I have been fending off the paparazzi. Oh, and James and Carlos are looking for you. Well, see you later," she said, walking off to go finish her planning.

I just gave a shake at the rush of words that were thrown at me. First thing was first, I have to find James or Carlos. I think I'll find Carlos. He usually is really fast at what he wants to get through.

I make my way toward the kitchen. The whole way I am being ambushed by our decorating crew, asking what flowers I liked, what color I prefer, and even what kind of light setting I want.

Finally I get there and search around without really moving. I don't see Carlos around so I decide to just look around. I never have really explored the kitchen. It was a somewhat large room, filled with silver, and green.

I pass the island and notice a bowl with cake batter inside.

I check around like a comic spy and see that it's clear, so I take a little taste of the chocolate batter.

"What are you doing?" I hear Carlos somewhat shout.

"I... Um... Sorry," I said, turning quickly on my heels.

"Oh, um, Logan. I'm sorry. I thought you were some random person, sticking your fingers in the batter."

"No, treat me like that. It's not like my hands are some mutant defect that dispel all germs. So, what did you need me for?"

"Well," Carlos said, laughing at the last remark I made. "actually, I was going to ask you about the cake. Is that the correct flavor you asked?"

"Oh, well, yes, it is. Anything else?" I asked

He shook his head and have me a pat on the back. I requested the usual for Camille and I, then went off to look for James.

I sent a text to Camille informing her of the lunch planned then continued on.

I went down nearly five or six halls before finally finding James in the Blue Room.

"You called for me?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes," he said, turning around with a feather duster in his hand. "Everything you ordered is in. Also I need to know if you want a new suit for the party?"

"Yes, of course. Um, the usual. Can I get a really slick one? Like James Bond! Yea!" I started to go into a very action filled daydream where I was beating up bad guys and saving Kendall.

I was brought back to reality by James,"I shall call right away. Have a great day." He winked as I left.

I thought about how he looked like an old fashioned butler. Kind of hot.

Finally I got a text from Camille saying lunch is ready. I headed of to the small dinning room to my best friend. I loved how I could talk to her and I had a lot to tell.

Carlos had a little set up. The table had a beautiful, blue table cloth, and silver platters as our plates. So fancy, just for lunch. Especially since we are only having fish.

It smelled delicious. I lifted the domed cover on the plate to reveal the Rainbow trout with lemon. Carlo's specialty. I was so wrapped up in the food I didn't even notice Camille.

"Hi," she said, waving, bringing my attention to her.

"Hi, um, there are some things I just have to tell you about." I said, taking a bite.

"Me too, can I go first?"

I signaled for her to go before me and I started eating. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"Well, the party is going great. Everything is just perfect, but I need a date."

"Camille, I'm flattered, but I am Engaged. I don't think it would look good to show up to my engagement party with a woman, let alone a date," I laughed.

"Seriously, I want to ask Carlos. What do you think?"

"Well, do it."

"What I really mean is, do you think he will let the waiters take over and actually attend and not work it?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, now what did you want to say?" She asked getting really close.

"Well," I started, giving a deep sigh. "I have a crush on James."

"Of course you do. Who hasn't? The man is the definition of sexy. Don't worry about it. He is eye candy and you love Kendall with all of your heart."

"Yea, I guess that it's just a little crush. Like when you fantasize over a celebrity."

"Just keep your head clear. You're getting married!"

I laughed and continued eating. The fish was so good. Camille made me try it. She said that this is what Carlos always made her on her 'break up days'.

We finished and left the dinning room, thanking Carlos as we passed the kitchen and Camille gave Carlos a quick hug.

"Oh, it just came to mind," Camille shouted as we walked. "Please, get these uniforms replaced. They are a crime against all thing fashion holy."

I looked at her and realized how bad they were. They looked like a flight attendant from the seventies. It was a darker blue, with gold trim, and a knee length skirt. I bet it was as uncomfortable as it was ugly.

We spent the day walking around and planning everything for the party coming soon. Come to think about it she really didn't clean much for being the head maid. Oh well, she is a great friend.

* * *

**A/N I need a beta reader. It's for a new story and I need someone who can seriously help with smutty stuff and help with my weak points of writing. Thank you! Please PM or review! I love all of my readers!**


End file.
